Amaya and Toshiko
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: figures cornered him, until one with purple eyes and pink hair appeared with a child. then they were gone, the child of obvious abuse left to cling on to the untrustable man of dawn. this girl and her younger sister will now be cared for... but abused, insomniac, and uncertain, how will a group of wanted criminals care for them when an angry mother's out for blood athor: full group
1. Chapter 1

**Amaya and Toshiko**

Neko: yes, another amazing story~!

Hannah: hmm, not a Sakura based story for once, ne?

Deidara: how rare, hmm.

Neko: yeah, yeah, well whatever. Anyway the credit for the idea goes to Sarrah- her idea, and the only reason I'm adding yet another story to my list of now 29 stories- including the ones I help the other girls write.

Alex: you have too many stories, Neko.

Abby: *sighs* my twin is right.

Neko: *murmurs death threats*

Pein sighed, rubbing his ringed eyes. He had just dismissed Kisame and Itachi, and their report on the failure to capture the kyuubi. (Pre-shipudden, before they found Tsunade, and Itachi put Kakashi and Sasuke in comas. Yeah, before lee's operation, too.)

He grumbled, pushing the file to the pile on his desk. Lately, all this work was piling up. After the let down of no Naruto and the fox, he needed a break. After scribbling a quick note to Konan and locking his door, he walked out into the hall of the tower, in the heart of the Rain village. Though it had some advantages, being both a kage and a leader of an S-rank organization was straining.

He glided down the hall to the elevator, going down floor after floor. The florescent light flickered dully once and a while. He stepped out at the bottom floor, walking blankly through the heavily guarded lobby.

"Pein-sama." One shinobi recognized, bowing his head. It set off a whole long line of "leader-sama!"s, "hello my lord"s, and so on.

He greeted emotionlessly, continuing out the revolving door and out into the pouring rain. The industrial, gloomy setting was bustling with people, Konan's origami angels hanging in each stall. He could pick up every movement in the village with the rain, and he couldn't detect any non-rain village shinobi today. He could sense, though, Hidan off complaining about something in the northern side with Kakuzu not far away. Sasori and Deidara to the east, the red head showing his new partner around the village. It was only the clay artist's second week, the first having been spent locked up inside as he learn procedures and what not.

He continued on, savoring the fresh clear rain that met him as surely as the greetings and praise he tuned carefully out as he walked down the street.

He stopped as a foreign chakra appeared just up the street. Just appeared there. And he glared ahead as it started toward them. As it approached, he scripted it to memory, and then started toward it as well. Then his eyes narrowed, the chakra started to blur and fog. He couldn't tell which of these bystanders were just that, innocent people.

He glared around, using the basic 'who looks suspicious' technique. He quickly spotted a dull grey cloak, heading for him slowly. It stopped as his eyes met it, and its tilted head glanced up to peer at him with calm, fire-y red eyes. The only other thing he could make out was the blood red mask covering her chin to her nose.

He stiffened as he felt another chakra appear at the top of the Kage's tower, which he had just left. _An attack?_ He muttered in his head, turning quickly to leap onto a nearby elevated railed walkway that would head straight for the tower, not at all fazed by the height.

He skidded to a halt as the blazing red eyed figure appeared in front of him again- But, he took a step back when he was instead met with deep, dark blue orbs. His head whipped around to see the red eyed girl was behind him instead, and beside her was a light pink eyed figure. They all wore similar cloaks, and he knew that the now three figures at the tower would be wearing the same cloak.

His eyes darted forward, as he saw another figure just… phase into vision beside the blue eyed figure.

This girl was in the same cloak, yet her hood was down. It revealed a soft, calm face, a head of sleek pink hair, and misty purple eyes. There was another… smaller figure holding her hand. A little, tiny girl. No hood or cloak.

Her brown hair was choppy and shoulder length, and there were thick black rings outlining her ice blue eyes. A small, white jewel flower was pinned in her hair, and she was dressed in a shaggy brown shirt and grey shorts. But what really caught his eye about the child, were the ears. Cat ears. And a wet tail lay limp on the ground as her small head looked around nervously.

And, that's when he noticed the figures were gone, all four, even the pink haired girl. He found the chakras near the tower had also disappeared. Yet, Konan's chakra had spiked seconds before the pink haired girl brought this… child out.

Well, except for the now teary eyed brunette child. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" she cried looking around wildly as she stared around, before she finally seemed to notice him. "Mommy?" she asked him, her eyes filling up even more.

He didn't say anything, just watched. What had just happened? Had that pink haired girl just abandoned the child? Was that 'mommy'? Or had she been kidnapped then dumped here?

No matter what, the little child quickly started to panic. He watched her carefully. He noted scars and bruises. On the face, the arms, and the legs… there was a really big one on her throat…

She scrambled, gasping in surprise when she looked down. "Too high!" she whimpered, running over to him. He blinked in surprise as she clutched onto his side, her tiny hands clutched onto his cloak.

Her eyes were too tightly closed to look at anything else, but he noticed that there was a shaggy brown cloth tied around her chest, keeping a scroll firmly tied to her back. _A message from them?_

He slid it off her back, and he realized she was flinching slightly. He unrolled the scroll, reading it carefully.

To: Nagato

Her name is Toshiko, and she is only 4.

Her mother is from the sand, as is her father, though the child has never met him. The mother is unfit to care for her. By now, I'm curtain you have noticed a few scars.

I'll tell you now, a start to what you'll face. She is insomniac. Her mother will want her back. She is a fearful child.

But, you will be good for her. The other's name is Amaya. She is shy.

Good wishes to you.

-Akane and Miki, fire and water.

So- what? Was he supposed to take this kid in? He stared at her, holding the scroll in one hand and letting it sag in a puddle.

Her clothes were soaked, she was very thin, and the black rings around her eyes confirmed that she hadn't slept lately. Her skin was pale, marked with the scars he had seen, but now he could make out more, and the dark purple bruises on her porcelain skin were nasty.

Despite the obvious mistreatment and abuse, she didn't seem to have a problem clutching onto him tightly. She had opened her eyes for a second to look around, and was peering up into his ring eyes. But, when the icy orbs were drawn back down to the impending height, she whimpered again and buried her face in his cloak.

But no matter how bad he felt for her, taking her in wasn't a great idea, not at all. How on earth would he care for her? Akatsuki was a deadly S-rank group, not a foster service. Some of the members would be strictly against having a little kid in the mitts, let alone one that would have some mental issues do to the trauma of an abusive home. And even if he were able to keep her, he couldn't keep her safe; Akatsuki was a huge target to every ninja village, other than Rain.

Not that he was even considering taking in a child…

Just as he thought that, her small hands tightened and she whimpered again.

He cursed himself, that little soft spot in his heart for a child without a home. He had been there, and done that. And, he knew, he wouldn't be able to stop kicking himself for sending the child away to live on the streets. So, knowing he would regret this greatly, he put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with teary eyes, which mixed with the rain water that landed softly onto her pale face.

He sighed, "come on, we're going to get dry." He murmured, rolling the scroll in a split second to stow it away into his cloak, before turning to the child. With one hand around her waist and the other on her side, he lifted her up.

Her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her face buried in his shoulder. He found it odd. Abused children didn't normally have much trust- and here this girl, trusted someone she should never trust, a criminal to all nations.

Whatever made the kid trust him, one arm tightened around her protectively, and he started off quickly, leaping from railing to railing, his cloak fluttered out behind him, and his soaked hair flattened from its wild form then re-poofed every time he landed.

Her fists tightened the higher they got, and on one occasion, she peered over his shoulder, only to gasp and hide again.

When he finally reached the building and descended, he found that, despite being insomniac, the child was asleep. Probable fainted from the height, he guessed, but none the less he made his way through the revolving doors and into the tallest building.

A few "Pein-sama"s started but stopped as the eyes followed him as he continued through the room.

"Go back to work." He ordered blankly, not evening turning to look at them. There were murmurs, but everyone quickly shuffled to their work a little franticly as he stepped onto the elevator.

And, as he reached the top floor and the metallic doors opened, he was met with a very creeped out Konan; just behind her were Kisame and Itachi. Konan's hair was ruffled, her eyes wide, despite her normal calm, quite appearance. Kisame looked shocked, and Itachi's face look tinted with unnerve.

"Pein!" Konan gasped in relief, and he realized there was a bundle in her arms. She looked a little smaller than the one he held, and his mind flashed to the scroll. Amaya, that was this one's name. Her hair was a sandy light brown, and tied with bandages near the tips at about the waist length. And, just like the one he carried, she had the ears and tail of a cat.

Dark, sea foam green with a hint of turquoise orbs stared at him. She made a mewing sound, burying her pink-tinted face into Konan's chest to hide. _She's shy_, he sighed as he remembered.

_This is… just…_

_Oh, fuck my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaya and Toshiko**

Pein and Konan had taken their two… children… to a room left unused since Orochimaru's defection from Akatsuki. It had been cleaned out carefully; nothing remained in there but a replaced bed with Akatsuki's standard black blanket and red pillows that everyone got. The window overlooked to the south main entrance of the village and main road that lead from it to the tower in perfect view.

As the pair settled the two kids onto the bed and rested the covers over the small bodies, the oldest squirmed and her eyes opened the slightest. He uttered a low curse, if she was awake she wouldn't go back to sleep because she was an insomniac, according to the note.

She turned her head up to him. "…Daddy?" Toshiko's soft, yawning voice questioned.

Pein sighed, "No… I'm your… older brother." He tried, glancing to Konan uncertainly.

The bluenette shrugged, adding "and I'm your big sister, Konan." She whispered it to the girl, running fingers over the messy brown hair. "Relax, little one, you are ok."

"Yes… big sister…" she murmured, cuddling her younger sister protectively.

Pein and Konan slipped out of the room, and the hall was already full with all Akatsuki members, requiring an explanation for the sudden unknown people who had been in the village as well as the two childrens' chakra wavering in sleep in the next room.

"…go to the meeting room." Pein ordered sharply, pointing down the hall. And the glare he gave them all matched with the natural authority of the Rinnegan and the irritated monotone received the action he demanded.

As his men padded away at a slightly quick pace, Pein turned to his literal partner in crime. "Ok, so what do we actually do with them?" she asked, repeating the question fluttering about in his head.

"I have no clue, Konan. What if those people come back for them tomorrow? They might not come back for a few YEARS, or not at all." Pein pointed out to her.

Konan nodded, "but now what? Just raise them like parents? Are we just adopting them until when- or _if_ those people come back?"

Pein shook his head, "if we did that they wouldn't survive here. Rain Nins aren't the friendliest, and then there's the rest of Akatsuki in the equation."

Konan nodded. "If Kakuzu gets mad, or Zetsu gets hungry, or something else these freaks do all the time happens, they probably won't live a month." She agreed, glancing to the closed door the Akatsuki members had disappeared into, waiting for the leaders to come and explain what had happened.

"Should we even care?" Pein asked sharply. "Why are we even going to take care of them? We've killed entire villages; two children won't make a difference." And as if picking up a brainwave from his partner, he added, "and those figures may be plentiful, but what could they do? We are the Akatsuki."

"What about the mother?" Konan questioned, "The orange eyed girl told me the mother would kill us if something happened to the children. Are you sure it was just a threat?"

Pein looked at the bluenette with furrowed brows as they started for the door. "From the note I was left, it sounded like the mother was abusive."

Konan rolled her eyes. "A mother can still love her kid, even if she hurts them, Pein."

Pein shrugged, "none the less, Konan. What single woman could handle the whole of Akatsuki as well as the entire village of Amegakure?"

"But Pein, it's not just a single mother. There were at least… 7 of those girls, you don't think they would save those two just because they wanted _us_ to kill them. And I highly doubt they approached us if they couldn't at least handle themselves." Konan added, as she finished she opened the door, effectively ending their discussion.

Pein padded to the front of the room, feeling all eyes on him the second the door had opened, while Konan took her seat closest to him on the left from the head of his table.

He took a second, scanning Akatsuki.

"…Akatsuki, there are two children in this base. Amaya and Toshiko…

…and for specific reasons…

Akatsuki is to protect them."


	3. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
